Large-scale businesses may use a computer system with many individual computer terminals in carrying-out day to day operations. In order to efficiently manage the computer system, a business may install applications on one or more computers, such as, for example, an enterprise application on a centralized server. The enterprise application can be designed to coordinate activity and information flow across the computer system.